1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to border structures and more particularly to concrete structures useful in defining garden edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden edges for containing growth of one variety from other varieties have been known in the past. Most frequently devices like wooden slats are utilized to limit the spread of growth. Such devices when installed are easily fractured by the weight of a person inadvertently stepping thereon. Alternatively either plastic or metal strips have been utilized to limit root growth resulting in exposed sharp edges which by virtue of their small size present a hazard to people walking proximate thereto. In each instance the effort is to sever the root growing path and thus limit the growth to the bounded area.
For the foregoing reasons and in order to provide more permanent separation of growth cement strips have been utilized in the past, such strips being formed by first forming the trough and then pouring wet cement on the trough interior. Since the latter technique entails extensive labor and expense, those engaged therein normally seek positive effectiveness and for that reason the prior art cement borders were typically cast in troughs eighteen to twenty-four inches deep in order to block most of the root propagation.
Thus as more permanent garden borders are desired one has to consider substantially larger investments in time and expense.
Accordingly techniques for reducing the cost of concrete borders are both desired and necessary for those engaged in landscaping.